


roses for you

by evilstheater



Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Proofread, One Shot, RosaWatts Week, for rosawatts week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: prompt 1: rosesneil is kind of a bastard





	roses for you

It wasn’t often that doctors at Sigmund Corp. were able to get a proper break. While the deaths of others were unpredictable, it felt like that the geezers would die one by one, like a never-ending chain of dominoes. However, Eva and Neil were granted something they thought they’d never see again: a day off.

Originally, Neil was going to coop himself up in the office all day, for no other reason that he  _ could _ . Eva found this idea abhorrent, especially since her co-worker did nothing but overwork himself to exhaustion. Day in, day out, at home, at the office, it was nothing but work. While their jobs left them busy, she wondered what exactly he would be doing that would occupy all of his time, but decided to leave it be. Instead, there would be bigger priorities, such as “getting your co-worker some sunlight”.

And that is where Neil found himself: on a park bench, next to his co-worker, wondering why he even agreed to this. Granted, if he said no, Eva would still weasel him out somehow. He couldn't lie that the sun felt nice on him, but this was a moment where he could be  _ working! _

“Neil,” Eva spoke up after a few moments of silence, “would you like to take a walk? You look restless.”

“A walk…” he pondered, “...why not. You already have me out here, might as well do whatever else you want.”   
  
“Shut it, jackass,” she remarked back, standing up and walking on the pavement the park had set out. The wind was gentle, yet it swayed her long, dark hair. Neil found this entertaining to watch, and always wondered what Eva’s hair felt like. It was a question for another time, he thought, as he caught up to his friend and they walked in silence.

If anything, the silence was comfortable. While Eva and Neil were close, they were close enough to be in each other’s company and not speak. Words were not needed when company was enough.

As they continued down the park pathway, Neil spotted a rose bush. While Neil was one for “brilliant” ideas, he was also for impulsive ones, and he headed towards its way. Trying his hardest, he tried to pull a rose right off the bush, which only resulted in a scratched-up hand and a rose with a weirdly pulled stem.

“Fuck, god damn,” he muttered, trying to pull another one off.   
  
“Neil, what the cucumbers are you doing?” Eva asked, just noticing Neil not following behind her and him instead at the rose bush. Neil let off a sly grin and wrapped an arm behind him, chuckling.

“Well, I’m no Romeo, but I happened to see these  _ be-auu-tiful  _ roses and figured m’lady would want one?” he tried to act cool, but still was wincing from the cuts all over his hand. He pulled his arm back out, with two roses in his hand, and Eva could see how cut up he was.   
  
“So… let me get this straight, not only did you cut up your hand just for some flowers, but you also stole from the park.”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
Eva stared at the roses a moment longer. They were pretty--a nice shade of red--but thought it was ridiculous Neil would even go through the trouble of picking them. She took them out of his hands and sniffed them, and then laughed.

“Thank you. I am swooning  _ sooo hard,”  _ she said sarcastically.   
  
“You better be! I went through a lot of trouble to get those,” he laughed.

Although Neil wouldn’t know it, she kept them in a vase in her room for as long as they stayed alive.

**Author's Note:**

> ill try to do the rest of the week too


End file.
